


Two Friends, One Picnic Basket

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: dramadramaduck, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy piece where Lina experiences her first kiss. Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Friends, One Picnic Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community, DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme 2008. Prompt: Gourry/Lina, Any Kink → Rating G – PG13. 
> 
> A quick comment box fill, probably the fastest fill I've ever done for any kink meme, ever.

Two friends. One picnic basket. It was down to the last eclair, and Lina wasn't about to let that blond doofus get his hands on _her_ sugary confection. Her hand shot forward, faster than a striking Mazoku, snatched the creamy pastry off the plate, and shoved the whole thing in her mouth before Gourry could even blink.

"H-hey! That was _mine_!" the blond swordsman said as he pointed an accusatory finger at the teenage sorceress.

"You snooze, you lose, buddy." Lina crossed her arms over her chest and blew a raspberry. "You'll have to keep on your toes if you plan on stealing any delicious pastries from _me_!"

"But I'm the one who paid for all of the food! Besides, you ate way more eclairs than I did. I only had _one_!"

"Too bad, Gourry." Lina's face split into a huge, self-satisfied grin. "Besides, whatever happened to being nice to little girls, hm?"

Gourry glowered, muttering under his breath. "You're not such a little girl anymore."

"What was that?"

The blond swordsman turned his attention to Lina and his face took on a suddenly serious expression. He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Lina's.

"Lina ..." he said softly.

Lina felt her breath hitch. What the hell was up with _that_ tone of voice? And why was he so close to her? Her pulse began to race as Gourry drew even closer to her.

"Don't move," he said in that same soft, tone. "Please."

His eyes. They were _blue_ , the color of the ocean's depths. She'd never really noticed before. The sun glistened off his incredibly long hair, transforming it into spun gold. It looked so... soft and luxurious. Lina wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it.

It was then that she saw him, for the first time, as a scion of the great hero of Sairaag, the wielder of the Sword of Light who slew the God-Beast, Zanafer. All this time, this unassuming swordsman had been protecting her, serving as her personal bodyguard, and he never once asked for anything in return. She had had a true hero for her constant companion, and she had taken him for granted.

"Gourry," Lina said, a delicate blush rising to her cheeks. "I..."

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, awaiting her first kiss.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet stroke the corner of her mouth. Lina's eyes snapped open to see Gourry pulling back, a dollop of vanilla cream on the tip of his tongue. He smiled and licked his lips.

"You had some frosting on your face," Gourry said. "You're such a messy girl, Lina." He smiled, that inane and utterly vacant smile that at times Lina found so endearing.

Not _this time_ , though.

Lina's face changed from pink to red in a manner similar to a chameleon changing colors. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she pulled her right arm back.

**_"GOURRY, YOU JERK!"_ **

Gourry's guileless blue eyes grew round with horror as Lina's fist slammed into the side of his face in a vicious right hook. The blond swordsman was sent flying several yards away.

Lina took a few deep breaths and waited for her pounding heart to finally slow down. 

Okay, so maybe she wasn't quite ready to receive her first kiss. But from the looks of turnip-for-brains moaning in pain on the next hillock, neither was he.


End file.
